When Love Is Too Deep
by RomeoAndJuliet
Summary: ...as if he brought me some light and now that he’s gone, darkness weighted down on me... Chapter 5 is up! I changed my nickname...
1. The Unhappy Prom

**When love is too deep**

**A/N: My sister asked me to write a story about Code Lyoko, so here I go. In Italy we have only the first season so I don't know what is going on…However hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

"**_The unhappy prom"_**

"Why me? What I've I done of so wrong? What have I done to deserve it? I only asked to have a happy prom. Whit the ones I love. Especially with the one I love.

Nobody would have thought what was going to happen, particularly me. I said goodbye to the boys in the early afternoon to get ready for the prom. Not long after Aelita went to me to get my help to prepare her, because she has never been to a prom. We put on our dresses, make up and we did our hair.

Yes, all was perfect. Perfect my blue long dress. Perfect my make up. Perfect my hair. Perfect the weather (It was a warm night with a full moon and no clouds in the sky). Perfect the ball room, all decorated festoon and balloons. Perfect my friends. Perfect him.

I thought that probably I'd have had the time of my life. Of our lives.

But it wasn't so.

Now all faded, like it was a painting on canvas, made with temperas. All my emotions, my feelings…

The sky now is nasty. There are no stars, no moon. It's going to rain, I can tell, and it's getting colder.

It's like if the weather knows what I'm feeling in this very moment, what is tormenting my heart.

In fact my heart is like a heavy weight in my chest. Yes, my heart is cold and is raining, or better, it's crying.

And it's his entire fault.

Now all I want is to be left alone. In fact I'm here in the school campus, hidden behind a tree for not to be found by those that probably are looking for me, cause I'm not that far from the prom.

As a matter of fact I can still hear the music coming from the gym. Eh, I know the song that is playing. How well describes my situation…"

Yumi closes her eyes, leans her back against the trunk of a tree and starts to sing along, silent tears coming down her cheeks.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me_

_  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
_

_I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  


_I'm dying again  
I'm going under  
Drowing in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

So go on and scream   
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

The song finished.

"I gave all to him. I lied for him. I thought he'd have always been by my side; he'd have always been here to protect me. But he didn't.

Why things went this way?" she thought.

The thoughts start to play again in her mind, starting with the one about a sunny day of two weeks ago.


	2. The Evacuation Test

**A/N: More than 70 of you read my story but only one reviews… that's not nice :( , I won't go on if you don't tell me what do you think. So please review! This time I want to thank cantxlosexheart for the review and x.a.n.a.'s destroyer** **suggests. However here you are another chapter! Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Evacuation test"**_

_Two weeks ago…_

It's a normal, boring day at Kadic. A normal week-end is finished and the students are ready to start another boring, school day. Some are already going to their normal class as all the Monday morning; others are trying to copy some boring homework they didn't want to do in the past few days.

But we know that life isn't always that kind of boring and not that normal for a certain group of people, and something was going to change their lives even more.

- Guys, you know what is programmed for today? - asked Odd with enthusiasm, joining his friends who were sit at their usual bench.

- No, tell us… I'm curious…- replied Jeremy lifting up his face from his papers.

- Today we are gonna do an evacuation test!

- Ah…- Jeremy was no longer curious.

They do it all the years: the bell rings three times, but longer than usual, then they walk off the class in line to gather the others in the courtyard**(A/N: I don't know if you do this, but we in Italy do, just to be ready in case of an emergency)**. They do it twice a year, one at the beginning and the other in the end. Now they are in that period of the year, there are three weeks to the finish of the school.

- How do you know it? - asked Aelita.

- I heard Jim tell it to Mrs. Hertz! – replied Odd smiling happily.

- I don't understand why such happiness… It's like all the years since when we came to Kadic! - commented Jeremy.

- I know but it's funny!-

- However what do you think Ulrich? Ulrich?...-

Ulrich wasn't paying attention at the conversation because he was in deep thoughts, moreover he was listening to a song…

"_If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away..."_

_- _Ulrich!- yelled Odd making him startling.

- Emmmm… yes! Do you think Yumi will arrive soon? – asked Ulrich

- Ah… the secret is disclosed: you were thinking about your girlfriend and weren't listening to us! - said Odd

- She isn't my girlfriend- Ulrich replied blushing

- Yes she is.

- No she isn't.

- Yes!

- No!

- Yes!

- No!

- Yeessssss!

- Nooooooooo!

- But you like her! – said Odd stopping this funny quarrel. This time Ulrich blushed even more.

- Yeah, you're right. But Yumi doesn't have to know!-

- What I don't have to know? - asked Yumi who, in the meanwhile, was arrived.

- It's that…- Odd started to say.

- …Odd snores! – finished Ulrich sending a glance at him that seems to say "tell-her-and-I-will-kill-you!"

- But that's not a secret – said Yumi kidding.

- Ehi! What… - but he was cut off by the bell that rang right in that very moment.

- Come on! Let's start another boring day!- said Yumi. __


	3. Class Daydreaming And Earthquakes

_**Chapter 3**_

"**_Class daydreaming and earthquakes"_**

"_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
and I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too. Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight.  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
and there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
then here in my room dreaming about you and me..."_

"It's not night, I'm not in my room but I'm thinking of you!" I thought.

"Yumi, pay attention, please!" the teacher reproved me.

"Sorry Mrs. I apologize"

"Ok, then…what I was saying? Ah, yes… When the bell will ring you have to stand up and quickly go out without bring with you any object. You have to queue taking your school fellow by the hand…." the teacher continued.

"Like if we don't already know… Come on, it's like all the years; we don't need the instruction every time. We aren't of the first grade… moreover if the test would have to be a secret, why they alert us… It has no sense to me… it's such a stupid thing." I thought a little bored.

"…and remember: if you are in the bathroom when the bell rings you don't have to return to your own class but join the nearer one to you and…"

"Yes, that's a great idea! The bathroom! What a fantastic way to leave the class for a while! So maybe I could see what Ulrich is doing… the others… yeah, I mean… what Ulrich and the others are doing… Their class is on the way to the girl's bathroom". I thought enthusiastic.

"Sorry Mrs. Can I go to the toilet please?" I asked.

"Yes, sure. You can go."

"Thank you." I replied trying to contain an unexpected sense of excitement.

With that I walk away, closing the door behind me and starting my way to the bath and my friends' class…

"Now… I only have to pass in front of their class like if nothing has importance, heedless of what they are doing; I will just walk! Yes, this could work… and, when I will pass, I'll take a little peek. So… their class is the third on the left in the corridor G … "I tell to my self.

The sense of excitement was getting stronger. I could hear the beat of my heart going faster and faster…

"Please, please tell me that they have the door open…" I prayed. I turn the corner just to see…

"No, they have the door shut!" I scream in my head. Suddenly I felt a bit sad about it. However I kept on my way.

I opened the bath's door and went straight to the sink, turning the tap on. I washed my face.

"I'm so stupid… all this mess only for see Ulrich. I'm really crazy…" I commented to myself.

I heard the bell rang.

"Once… twice… three times… No… not now!" I said a little fed up with all these things.

Remembering what the teacher said I went out. I have to join the nearer class I ran into…

- Eh, Yumi what are you doing here? The bell has just rung the test is starting!" said an overexcited Odd.

- Yeah, I know but I was in the bathroom- I explained.

- So, you have to come with us. Come on, take Ulrich's hand and let's go!" Odd finished of say before putting himself between Jeremy and Ulrich.

I did what he suggests me. I looked up to Ulrich and he offers me his free hand. I took it and I watched behind me to see if there was someone left. No one, I found myself as the row closer.

A sudden wrench informed me the line was moving. We went down the stairs and floors. All was going normally when the building starts to shake.

"That is impossible. An earthquake? This didn't have to be a test? Not a true evacuation!" I looked at the teacher that was at the beginning of the file. The look mixed of terror and surprise I saw in her eyes makes me understand she was surprised exactly like me. All the students noticed it and began to be seized by panic.

Everybody started running anywhere, shoving their mates, screaming and breaking the rows.

My friends and I were pushed in the backward. At a certain point pieces of ceiling broke off and one of them was about to fall over me.

I couldn't move, I was petrified.

Ulrich turn around because I let go his hand. He achieved the situation and put me off the way.

I fall on the floor and hit my head. All went black.

**A/N: So what do you think about my new chapter? I want to thank all the people who review. Sorry if it took me so long but I had to update my others stories too. However I have a question for you: in the next chapter I have to divide the gang in 3 groups ( I don't tell you why) and I'm unsettled about how.**

**The hypothetical groups are:**

**1) Jeremy and Odd – Yumi and Ulrich - Aelita alone**

**2) Yumi and Aelita – Odd and Ulrich – Jeremy alone**

**3) Yumi and Ulrich – Jeremy and Aelita – Odd alone**

**I'd like to know in the reviews what group you prefer and the more voted group will end in the next chapter. However hope you liked. Please read and review! **


	4. A Game Of Lights And Darkness

**_A/N: Sorry if it took me so long to update but school is really driving me crazy! However I want to thank all the people who reviewed! I love the fact you are enjoying reading my story! For this chapter the group I chose was the number one: Jeremy and Odd – Yumi and Ulrich - Aelita alone. For the Aelita-Jeremy's fans don't worry! Jeremy will go to save her. That's why I decided to leave her alone. Hope you like this chapter always on Yumi's point of view! Please Read and review!_**

_**Italics - thoughts**_

_**Bold - lyrics**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**A Game Of Lights And Darkness"**_

"_A light!_

_I see a light in this darkness… just there… on the horizon. Am I dead? Am I walking on the way to heaven? Or am I only dreaming?"_

A sudden pain in my head made me understand that I was on Earth and I was alive.

"My poor head" I moaned in pain.

I opened my eyes and I tried to focus the objects that were surrounding me: most were debris.

**_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight…  
_**

In a very difficult way I picked myself up the floor and looked around me.

"_I remember that place… this is my school! Why am I here?... The earthquake! The ruins are caused by the earthquake! They are everywhere…I wonder how I will go out from here…" I thought. _

I was in a little corridor with an open window. A gentle breeze was blowing. Outside there was a street lamp lighted. It was dark. The sun had already set…

"_Strange… I remember it was around midday when it all happened… why has passed all this time? Is anybody searching me? In any case if no one is coming to rescue me I'll save myself" I decided. _

I keep walking and looking around to find an escape. On the left there was only a dead end. I turned around just to see on the right, if you were enough thin, you could pass though a little passage not completely obstructed by rubble.

"Perfect! If it is necessary I will try to go out passing though it!" I said aloud.

"Yumi?" I heard someone say.

"Is it you Odd?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am… I'm here with Jeremy and.." but Yumi cut him off.

"Here where? I can't see you! Is Jeremy all right?"

"Sure you can't see us! We are on the other side of the rubble's wall, and yes Jeremy is all right just a little worried." He reassured me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't manage to find Aelita!" I heard Jeremy's voice said.

"Wait! You are stuck here exactly like me?" I asked fearing of already know the answer.

"Yes" He replied"And what about Ulrich?" He demanded me.

"Isn't he with you?" I started to panic.

"No we thought he was with you, since he pushed you saving your life!" he exclaimed.

"_Oh my God! Ulrich!" _I mentally blamed myself for not even thought what could have happened to him.

"Guys, it's better if you two continue searching Aelita, I'll do the same for Ulrich. Ok?" I said explaining my "plan".

"Ok, we'll be back in a while… Don't go far away from there!" he begged me.

"Where else can I go?" I asked a little joking.

"I don't know about your situation, but we can go practically everywhere from here." He informed me.

"Good for you. Now let's go!" I said with a certain hurry because in those few seconds you can't image what crossed my mind about Ulrich and where he could be.

As I heard the others walk away I begin looking for him.

"_Think Yumi… think fast… where could it be? I saw him coming and push me out of the way because of that damned rock. So…"_

Then I could have sworn my heart stopped. I ran to the reap of rubble and started digging.

…**_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
How could this happen to me?_**

"_Why does everything happen to me? It doesn't matter at the moment! I'll find Ulrich even if this means I will spend the whole night!"_

And at this point, like if someone was listening to me, I found him.

He wasn't all covered by rocks so I could easily pull him off and lay down on the floor.

I take his pulse. Slow. Too slow. I started to worry.

"_What if I'd loose him? I can't imagine it. I can't live without him" I _could feel tears running down my cheeks_" Moreover it'd be my entire fault! He hurt himself only to save me! Damn it! Damn me and my scare! Why? Why did you do that for me? You could have left me there. But no! You saved me! And now I neither know if you will survive…" _

More tears ran down my face. I placed my ear on Ulrich's chest to check his breath.

Nothing.

"No. Please Ulrich don't leave me… Please. I cannot live without you. I… I love you!" I said through my tears.

But nothing. I sobbed even more and lay on his chest.

"Yumi…" I heard someone whispered after what seems an infinity to me.

"_Great, now I am subject to hallucinations, too" I thought._

"Yumi…"

"_Hold on a second… I know this voice" _ I lifted up my face.

"Ulrich! You are here and you are alive!" I yelled and I hugged him.

I keep on crying, this time they are happy tears.

"Yeah I'm here. Where would I be otherwise?" he answered hugging me back. He noticed my tears. "Why are you crying Yumi?" he asked me.

"I thought you were dead so I started to panic and cry and…" I answered, still crying.

"Shh. Now it's all right… I'm here… " he said trying to reassuring me. I looked at him and he started wiping away my remained tears with his hand.

As he heard I stopped crying he let me go.

"I'm so pathetic. You are almost dead for me and I was meant to take care of you instead I'm crying!" I commented.

"No problems. Just let's stand up and go away from here" he said.

I did as he suggested and I stood up. He tried to put himself on his feet too. I offered him my hand for help. He accepted it and I pushed him up but as I did he bent his knees for pain.

"What's the matter?" I asked worried.

"My chest and my harm hurt." he answered. In fact on is harm it had a big bleeding bruise I didn't notice. The only thing I could do was trying to medicate him as I could.

"Fortunately you don't have broken bones" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. But I'm a little injured…" he said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah I see. You didn't have to do it. Why did you push me out the way?" I inquired.

"You really don't have any idea about it?" he replied putting a sweet expression on his face.

"Maybe" I said blushing. An uncomfortable silence descended on us.

"However do you know what happened?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know I only remember the earthquake but nothing more… How much will have passed from that?" I asked remembering it was night.

"I really don't know… since is dark outside… it'd be lots of hours." He commented.

"I wonder if someone is searching us" I said looking a bit sad at the ground.

"Ehi, don't worry" he said lifting up my chin with his hand" The others probably are" Now I can look straight in his eyes.

"The others aren't safe; they are stuck in the school like us. They are searching for Aelita because they can't find her." I informed him always with a sad expression of worry for my lost friend.

"I can tell she is all right. Maybe she's outside organizing the searching for us" he said.

"How can you say it?" I asked.

"I have a good feeling about it" he said smiling.

A sudden scream makes him understand that his feeling was wrong.

"_Oh god! Aelita!"_


	5. What If In The Game Won Darkness?

**_A/N: Sorry if it took me so long to update but school and some heart problems are really driving me crazy and I changed my nickname!!! However I want to thank all the people who reviewed and sent me messages!!! Please Read and review!_**

**_Italics – thoughts_**

_**Bold - lyrics**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"**_What If In The Game Won Darkness?"_**

"_That's not my lucky day!"_ I thought while trudging in the darkness.

"_God, do you have it in for me? I'm really getting scared… yeah, I know I'm a little old to be afraid of the darkness, but the point is: I'm here, alone, I don't know where I am, I can't find a way out of here and…"_

"OUCH!!!! My poor nose…" I yelled as I crashed into something that obviously I didn't see. _"Perfect… That's all I needed: a damn wall!!! I'm not going to get out of here..." _

CRACK!

"Who's it?" I asked out loud.Nothing was the answer. "_I think that my mind is starting to do funny things on me… however it's frightening. I'm frightened and I feel very lonely. Yumi once told me that when she's sad or scared, she sings because singing cheers her up… so let's try…_

**So far away I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close, this comes to an end**

**But with you by my side I will fight and defend…**

Who's there?" I asked since I heard another weird noise coming from behind me. "Jeremy…? Ulrich…? Yumi…? Odd…? Odd if this is just another one of your jokes, it's not funny!On the contrary, you're really scaring the hell out of me…"

CRACK!

"_Ok, that's not my imagination… There's someone with me in this room, or worst something… I'd like to have Jeremy here with me by my side. That would be really helpful…"_

"Aelita?" I heard someone call.

"Jeremy?"

"Aelita is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah, Jeremy please helps me! I don't know where I am and there's something here that scares me!" I yelled him with a kind of relief in my heart now that I now that he can at least hear me.

"Don't worry, you must be in what it's left of the science laboratory… if you turn your head to your right you must see the emergency door, remember?" he explained me.

"I do remember, but the point is that I can't see anything… It's all dark here!" I replied.

"Then, try to walk along the perimeter of the room with your left hand placed on the wall. I'll do the round and I'll wait for you at the exit, ok?"

"No. Jeremy, don't go, I'm scared and… and I need you!" I told him almost crying.

"Aelita, I promise you that I'll be there for you when you'll open the door, but now you can't remain here where I can't help you and be with you! So now you promise me that you'll go out of here faster as you can!" he reassured me. I could here him next to me even if there was a thick wall between us.

"I promise. Now go, I'll be out in 5 minutes!" At least that was what I hoped.

"Ok, I'll wait for you…" and with this I heard him walk away.

"_Alone again. Dark again. It's as if he brought me some light and now that he's gone, darkness weighted down on me, again. But now I have to go out of here!" _I told to myself.

I did as Jeremy explained me, and with my left hand on the wall I started walking. Despite the debris, in what seems to me just 2 minutes, I felt the recess in the wall where there was the door. I pushed the handle, and I went out.

As I saw Jeremy, I threw myself in his arms. He hugged me, and I could feel tears running down my face. But I wasn't sad, I was happy.

"How did you find me?" I asked him among the sobs.

"We heard you sing." He answered me.

"One moment… we?" I asked in surprise.

"Ehm, Ehm! Sorry for interrupt you, but we have to go."

I turned my head just to see Odd, arms crossed, watching us.

"Odd, how long have you been there?" I asked him while parting from Jeremy.

"From the beginning… why?" he asked with a curious face.

"So… you heard everything I told Jeremy, right?"

"Yes, why?" he asked me again.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry…" I replied. I could feel I was blushing so I lowered my head to face the floor, in that way they wouldn't see me. "And where are the others?" I tried to change the subject.

"Ulrich is with Yumi and they're both trapped behind a wall of ruins. However they are safe… well, I think…" Odd answered.

Then a strange noise came from behind the closed door of the science lab. We heard some heavy treads. I couldn't resist, but screamed.

As the others read my mind, Jeremy took my hand and we began to run.


End file.
